A Touch of Exotic
by ValarSpawn
Summary: Centers on the relationship of two AC RP characters; Damiano Auditore and Ceylan bint Altan as they travel through the Ottoman Empire to rid it of the Templar presence there and find the Pieces of Eden before their enemies do.
1. A Touch of Exotic

A Touch of Exotic

[DamianoxCeylan; their relationship was intense, at times chaotic—they would not have it any other way. Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed belongs to Ubisoft. Damiano Auditore da Venezia belongs to Leitakashi and Ceylan bint Altan belongs to me.]

Broken

She had promised herself she would never become involved with an assassin. It wasn't until meeting the Italian that she began to doubt her ability to keep it.

Resolve

Her defenses were formidable but not indomitable. Damiano had sworn to himself that he would be the one to find its weakness.

Why?

Why did he try so hard to bring her out of her shell? It was a question that Ceylan could find no comprehensible answers to.

Pomegranate

Damiano didn't know how the situation strayed from sharing a pomegranate to making love but he wasn't about to complain either.

Sore

Her butt was sore all day and she was unable to sit properly for several hours; even so, she wouldn't change this memory if given the chance.

Leash and Collar

It was a comparison too accurate for comfort.

Hidden Color

Ceylan was not one to use **Eagle Vision** often. The few times she did, Damiano couldn't help noticing that her eye color seemed closer to golden-brown than a lighter hue of green.

High Places

Ceylan didn't know if it was common for assassins and their lovers to have sex in high places but for some reason she found it naturally appealing.

Dance

He loved to watch her dance, one of the few occasions when her femininity dared to show itself. A pity it did not happen as much as he'd like.

Urge

Even though her feelings towards him changed, the urge to smack him at times never really left Ceylan.

Unconventional

Her penchant for unconventional weapons did not cease to amaze him. Damiano couldn't recall knowing many assassins who employed templar helmets as temporary weapons after all.

Irrational

There was no reason for him to feel jealousy whenever Ceylan used her sex to lure the target to his position. He still did.

Hero Worship

"Damiano, trying to be as successful in courting women as your grandfather isn't something to aspire to." Even as she spoke, Ceylan wondered why she tried; especially since he was already flirting with the local prostitutes.

Worse than kicking

Compared to the Templar's treatment, Ceylan having kicked Damiano's groin was an act of mercy.

Karma

"Perhaps it's a rather harsh mentality, but I am a firm believer that any payback you get for misdeeds is done in equal measure."

Guards

As he watched the barely-clothed female assassin launch the throwing knife at Abdullah's throat, Damiano was glad they had the foresight to take care of the guards.

Void

Watching the life of her brother's murderer expire before her eyes, Ceylan felt the void in her heart widen even more.

Hands

He could see they were a bit callused, along with evidence of bruises from accidents or an excessively hard grip. It did not change the fact that Ceylan's hands appeared too delicate for this kind of work.

Ink

"Damiano, next time you ask me to draw on your skin, please choose a spot that isn't sensitive to tickling."

Scars

For many, scars were signs of disfigurement and ugliness. For them, scars were an encrypted map to the soul waiting to be deciphered.

Menagerie

"Do you have any experience in fighting angry tigers?"

Templar a la Flambé

"We're already doing something flashy with the seven veils dance; I don't see why we shouldn't finish it off with a flaming templar."

Kiss

The slap he got after breaking the kiss was totally worth it.

Effort

Damiano raised an eyebrow, his expression a curious mixture of interest and frustration. "So…what would you suggest I do in order to win you over effectively, Ceylan bint Altan?" "That would be your problem, Damiano."

Massage

"This is the last time I ever ask you for a massage."  
"Aw, don't be like that; you know you liked it~." ^_~

Regret

"I only regretted that I would never be able to say "I'm sorry."

Strange

It was a strange feeling to wake up naked in someone's arms…but not entirely undesired either.

Storia d'amore

Watching his grandparents in the garden, Damiano wondered if he would ever experience the love they had for each other with someone else.

Uphill battle

"He wants my heart? I hope he likes a challenge, as I will not hand it over so readily."

The One

She liked being difficult with him, something that was quite a frustration for Damiano. Despite this, he did not regret romancing Ceylan in the least.


	2. Character Profiles

A Touch of Exotic: Character Profiles and Backgrounds

Full name: Ceylan Fatma bint Altan  
Alias (male persona): Sadiq Ahmed bin Altan  
Age: 20  
Birthplace: Istanbul, Ottoman Empire  
Occupation: assassin (She also helps out with the business operated by her mother's family but it's unclear as to what her job is)  
Rank: unknown  
Weapons: short swords, hidden blades, poison blade, smoke bombs, hidden gun, poison ring  
Genetic Connection: Descended from Altair through one of his sons (who I have called Hayrik since the Syrian names I found weren't to my liking). By all accounts it is not known whether Hayrik himself followed in his father's footsteps, though his descendants certainly did.

Personality: Similar to Altair's in terms of temperament, though less reserved. She is not unopposed to the notion of using underhanded tactics to get to her targets, even using her own sex to lure said targets into a false sense of security. Can be something of a bitch at times. While they work well as partners, Damiano's character often triggers an urge to smack him.

Back-story: Originally Ceylan was not meant to be an assassin, her father having intended to train his firstborn, Sadiq, so that he could take his father's place in the Order after Altan had retired to focus on his family. Eventually this changed, following a Templar attack upon Sadiq and Ceylan that took Sadiq's life.

It was an experience she never really recovered from, her personality undergoing a substantial change into something dark at a very young age. It also caused her to take on a second, masculine persona, using her dead brother's name as a false identity, in which she conducted most of her missions.

Due to the incident, Ceylan had promised herself that she would never get involved with anyone, particularly assassins, so that any children she might have by them did not enter the war the way she did. If she gets her way, then Hayrik's bloodline will die with her. That plan starts to look impossible after meeting Damiano, however…

Full name: Damiano Auditore da Venezia  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Assassin/Banker  
Birthplace: Republic of Venice, Italy  
Rank: Unknown  
Weapons: Sword, double hidden blade w/ gun and poison blade, throwing knives and dagger, smoke bombs  
Genetic Connection: Grandson of Ezio Auditore  
Personality: Very similar to his grandfather's, a large part of it due to hero worship. In the words of Leitakashi: _"He's like Ezio... a charmer... but in terms of ladies he's more likely to stick to one lady. It's just that, until he finds that one lady he isn't shy about "getting his feelers out there" LOL"_ Ceylan's current opinion of him is that he is an idiot. Then again, he had not done too much to make her revise that opinion.

Back-story: Pending, as he's not my OC


End file.
